snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Penelope Wright
Basics Name: Penelope Wright Nicknames: Penny, Pen Age: 17 Year: Seventh Year Date of Birth: 12 July 2072 Place of Birth: near San Francisco, California Blood status: half and half Wand: 10 3/4 inch Hazel, Unicorn hair core Amortentia: old books, new parchment, and freshly baked cookies, muggle pencils Patronus: Golden Eagle Star Sign: Cancer Appearance Hair: long, wavy, brown Eyes: brown Family Mother: Elizabeth Wright Father: David Wright (muggle) Sister: Isabel "Isa" Wright (10) Aunt: Sophie Hartman Cousins: Abigail Hartman, Erwin Hartman, Zachary Hartman Pets: Ophelia (barn owl), Orion (cat), Cassiopeia and Andromeda (kittens at home), Samhain (betta fish at home), Luna (pet rock), Aquila (other pet rock that actually belongs to the Grey Lady), Petra (meteorite pet rock), Orpheus (Glen of Imaal terrier at home) Likes: Learning, reading, books, classical music, playing the piano, playing the flute, animals, art, books, wheat-free baking, helping people, dark blues and purples, origami, butterflies, origami butterflies, smart people, the moon, poetry, math, science Dislikes: small spaces, dangerous projectiles (such as planets in astronomy activities), being wrong, sweets, unhealthy foods, chocolate, people who destroy books Allergies: Wheat, but I take antiallergen potions every year, so don't worry about my allergies. People Who Inspire Me: My dad, Mr. Kitridge, Jasmine Guidry, Sophie Brown, Gabriel Banner, Professor Cassie, Professor Flamsteed, Eden McGee, TiaMarie Mancini Education School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 2083 - 2090 Ravenclaw Prefect 2088-2089 Head Girl 2089-2090 House: Ravenclaw Best Subjects: Astronomy, Divination, Charms Worst Subjects: Herbology, CoMC Languages spoken: English (fluent), Spanish (learning), Latin (trying to learn) Instruments played: Flute, piano Muggle school subjects studied: Algebra, Geometry, Precalculus, Chemistry, Biology, Physics Personality: Penelope is very curious about everything, and can often be found reading in the library or in the Ravenclaw common room. Can be very quiet and shy. Penelope takes a while to warm up to people, but once she is comfortable around someone she is less quiet. Penelope is uncomfortable in large crowds and prefers to be alone or with a small group of people. After spending time in a large group of people, she may need some time to just be alone. She is sometimes very emotional, which may be because her sun sign is Cancer and her moon sign is in the first house on her birth chart, but probably has more to do with being a teenager. Ravenclaw angst is real and not just limited to Ravenclaws. Wants to make younger students feel welcome and help them if they need it. When she is not at Hogwarts she helps her father at his second hand book shop and takes care of all the animals at home. Penelope is protective of her Ravenclaws. After she has completed her assigned homework for the day, she can often be found studying muggle maths and sciences on her own. History: Pre-Hogwarts Until she was 9 years old, Penelope lived in California with her parents and around muggle relatives. After several incidents involving accidental magic around her muggle cousins and friends, her mother decided that it would be best to move to England where the wizarding half of the family lived. First Year Sorted into Ravenclaw. Thought that she was going to die in a bubble in an astronomy lesson. Actually almost died in a SNAC meeting, at least according to the Aparecium. Cold weather. Really, really, really cold weather. Snowed in. Got hit in the face with a window in another astronomy lesson. Worst day ever At least it had nothing to do with Professor Flamsteed?. Second Year Eagle Comrade buddies with Samantha Montgomery. No more quidditch pitch. Fairytale book stuff happened. Hooksteed astronomy lesson happened. Accidentally set her robes on fire when her wand discharged negative emotional energy that it had been absorbing. Third Year Fighting between Austin and Gregoire at start of term feast. Mapping the school. Stupid Slytherin got himself killed. Gave Boulder to Professor Flamsteed. Fourth Year At the start of term feast, Penelope held a pet rock adoption event with Professor Flamsteed. Eagle Comrade buddies with Eden McGee. Another thing happened in an astronomy lesson. Spiders everywhere. Survived an acromantula attack. Fifth Year Weird school rules. Fun camp things. Studying. OWLs. Quidditch pitch magically repaired itself. Sixth Year Chosen to be a prefect. Food fight at start of term feast. Meets Hadley Denaker. Teaches disillusionment charm to first years. Hag as a divination professor who isn't actually a real professor. Hag tries to eat younger students. Teaching first years the disillusionment charm. Crushing on Dima Toussaint. Creepy doll explosion. Painting of creepy doll on window in art nook. Snow in the great hall. New poltergeist who seems to be Peeves's girlfriend or something. Had feathers glued to her hair by Peeves at the end of term feast. Seventh Year Selected as HEAD GIRL! Studying for NEWTs. Haddie turned hypnotized book seeking zombie. Nifflers destroyed the dorm and stole all the shiny things. Wizarding University Penelope studied transfiguration, charms, and secondary wizarding education at Wizarding University Edinburgh. She remained at WU Edinburgh for graduate studies. After getting her Masters degree in advanced magical theory, Penelope took a temporary job tutoring children at Stemp House. In 2096 Penelope moved to London to start her PhD in experimental magic at WU London. Category:Ravenclaw Category:Alumni Category:Class of 2090 Category:Prefects Category:Head Girl Category:Wizarding University